Driving Lessons
by Batyliam
Summary: Recueil OS. Lorsque Hermione décide de faire la grève, comment va s’y prendre Ron pour réanimer le désir? Premier OS en ligne!
1. Sommaire et RaR

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_De retour pour un nouveau délire, moins emballant que le premier je pense, mais l'idée est tout de même là, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je vais faire un petit roman, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien n'est inintéressant dans ce que je vais dire (qui a dit le contraire????lol). Ceci est un recueil de One-Shot qui restera dans l'esprit j'espère de mon premier OS. Le titre n'est évidemment pas choisi au hasard, puisque c'est le titre du prochain film "Non-Harry Potter" de Rupert Grint intitulé "Driving Lessons" (avec Julie Walters), j'en ai vu la BA et il a l'air sympa. Quoiqu'il en soit, les one-shots seront uniquement concentrés sur le couple Ron/Hermione. Le rated sera toujours M, parce que ce ne seront que des OS cochons!!lol (bandes de pervers!!!!mdr) et Disclaimer oblige. _

_Petit aparté sans rapport avec cet OS, j'ai écrit de nouvelles fics, si ça vous intéresse, en attendant de trouver l'inspiration pour une en particulier "En temps de guerre" où j'ai du mal à mettre les idées en place (je pense que ce n'est plus un secret!lol). Et, je viens d'ouvrir un blog (homepage du profil), essentiellement concentré sur HP, mes fanfictions, et sûrement d'autres choses comme le cinéma, la lecture et tout le toutim._

**Je remercie énormément, les revieweurs(ses) de mon OS "Une histoire de shampooing" : **

**Lolly Fizz LRDM, sabrinafandelp, JeCyMa, KaKa La Zen, wiwi loves ron-hermy, Oddity-z, thi-thi21, tonkie, Misao-chan3, pinkly, Kyara Diggory, Nymphadora Burd, Tarsec, Lunedorell, energyser. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!**

* * *

**Recueil One-Shots :**

**OS/ Leçon n°1 : La routine : surprendre sa partenaire. **_(en cours d'écriture, presque terminé)_

**OS/ Leçon n°2 : La voiture : dérapages incontrôlés.**

**OS/ Leçon n°3 : La danse : ne faire qu'un.**

_Pour l'instant, ce sera tout, à part si d'autres idées me viennent. le premier OS ne devrait pas tarder, j'attends juste d'avoir une chanson en particulier pour me fondre dans une scène._

_A très très bientôt!!_

_Batyliam_

* * *


	2. La routine

_**Bonsoir!!!**_

_avant toute choses, je préviens ceux qui ne serait pas au courant (à mon avis vous êtes peu nombreux!lol) mais on peut d'ores et déjà voir la bande-annonce officielle d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix!! Et croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour, je l'ai rematé une dizaine de fois, avec la musique d'intro qui déchire, bref, j'ai hâte de le voir (mais d'ici là on a tous le temps...snif). vous la trouverez sur le site de Poudlard (point org)_

_voilà le premier OS de ce recueil, j'me suis bien marré à l'écrire. C'est encore plus drôle avec la chanson, enfin vous verrez! En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

* * *

**Leçon n°1 : La routine : surprendre sa partenaire**

_Lorsque Hermione fait la grève, comment va s'y prendre Ron pour ranimer le désir?_

* * *

Ron avait rendez-vous avec Harry dans un pub moldu très branché, buvant sa chope de bière et regardant sa montre de temps à autres. La ponctualité n'avait jamais été le fort de son ami, mais l'habitude était le fort de Ron, et c'était bien ça le problème… 

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de décortiquer ses idées qu'une silhouette familière jaillit de nulle part et lui lança un sourire gêné :

- « Désolé vieux! »

- « C'est rien Harry, comment vas-tu? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant une accolade.

- « Ça va très bien! »

- « Pas trop dure la vie à deux? » demanda-t-il avec une moue soucieuse, pendant que Harry s'installait sur la banquette.

- « Oh non putain crois-moi, c'est loin d'être dur! Enfin ça dépend des moments et dans quelles circonstances!! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

- « Épargnes-moi les détails s'il te plaît, c'est de ma sœur que tu parles là! » fit Ron exaspéré.

- « J'déconnais, détends-toi! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passe bien pour nous, vraiment. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse! »

- « Je...euh...non pourquoi tu dis ça? »

- « Parce que, primo, t'es mon meilleur ami, deusio, t'es aussi écarlate que Ginny quand… »

- « Harry… » menaça Ron.

- « Enfin bref, je te connais, et je sais quand y'a un truc qui te turlupine, sans mauvais jeu de mots. » dit-il amusé, en commandant une Margarita à la serveuse du bar.

- « Dis-moi, ça t'arrives de faire une phrase sans parler de cul dedans? »

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment à la question puis dit tout à fait naturellement :

- « J'y travaille, mais c'est dur » dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Effectivement, ça avait l'air d'être dur! Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient emménagé, Harry et sa sœur Ginny et apparemment, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux! Mais pour ce qui était de lui et d'Hermione en ce moment, c'était tout autre chose…

- « Bon, t'accouches? » s'impatienta-t-il.

- « Et bien, depuis qu'on habite ensemble Hermione et moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite… » dit Ron.

- « En gros, vous faîtes plus l'amour c'est ça? »

- « Heu…c'est ça. » répondit-il rouge comme un diabolo fraise.

- « Ouais j'en ai entendu parler… » dit-il l'air de rien.

- « J'te demande pardon? Comment ça, t'es au courant? »

- « Bah, tu sais, Ginny et Hermione se parlent beaucoup. Quand ma chérie n'est pas avec moi, tu crois qu'elle est avec qui la plupart du temps? »

Ron était partagé entre la frustration et la gêne, quoique pour la frustration, elle existait déjà, mais bon…

- « Avec Hermione… » répondit-il avec évidence.

- « Exact. » approuva son ami à lunettes.

- « ... »

- « … »

- « Et? »

- « Et quoi? »

- « Putain Harry t'es lourd! De quoi ont-elles parlé?! »

- « D'après toi!! Ecoute Ron, va falloir que tu te bouges le cul concernant Hermione, parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est pas vraiment ça côté sexe… »

Ron n'en revenait pas qu'il ait dit ça aussi facilement, et qui plus est, un ton un peu trop fort à son goût, car il avait l'impression que toute la gente féminine le regardait d'un air désolé « _Non Ron, c'est vraiment pas ça du tout._ » qui le rendit plus gêné qu'on ne pouvait l'être.

- « Fais pas cette tête vieux, on passe tous par là tu sais! » le rassura Harry.

- « Ça t'est déjà arrivé alors? » dit le jeune homme roux, en relevant la tête, plein d'espoir.

- « Non. »

- « Oh…alors je suis vraiment nul… » fit Ron, complètement dépité par la révélation.

- « Je crois pas que ce soit ça le problème Ron. » dit sincèrement Harry.

- « C'est-à-dire? »

- « On va pas en parler ici, viens, on va chez moi en discuter tranquillement. »

Harry laissa plus de monnaie qu'il en aurait fallu, et invita son meilleur ami à sortir de la salle enfumée. Il en profita pour le regarder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il était grand, bien bâti, et d'après Hermione, dans tous les sens du terme. Peut-être manquait-il juste de pratique? _Heureusement, les amis sont là pour remédier aux problèmes, même les plus embarrassants! _Pensait Harry.

Ils transplanèrent tranquillement dans l'appartement du brun. C'était un 4 pièces très chic, avec une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse. Le salon communiquait avec la cuisine américaine, et Harry se dirigea vers le bar pour en sortir deux petits verres, tandis que Ron s'installa sur une chaise haute.

Harry lui tendit le verre, rempli de whisky.

- « Tiens, un petit remontant! »

- « Merci! » dit Ron, en buvant la substance cul sec.

Harry le servit une seconde fois, et Ron se laissa désaltérer par l'alcool, il en avait sacrément besoin.

- « Ce qu'il te faut Ron, c'est quelqu'un qui te montre comment s'y prendre avec les femmes! Je veux bien me porter volontaire... » proposa Harry, les bras accoudés sur le comptoir.

- « Pffffffffffffffffffffllllllllllll…. »

- « Merci vieux, j'avais jamais essayé les masques de beauté au whisky. Vraiment sympa… » dit Harry en s'essuyant le visage avec un torchon propre.

- « Non j'ai dû mal comprendre ce que tu viens de me dire… » se rassura Ron.

- « Non j'ai bien dit que j'allais t'aider!! On est amis non? »

- « Attends tu plaisantes là j'espère…tu veux que moi je…avec toi?????! » dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Non pas que son ami était repoussant, pas du tout même, mais…c'était son meilleur ami quoi!!!

- « Attends deux secondes toi, j'te vois venir!! Tu croyais que je te proposais du sexe!!? » demanda-t-il avant de sourire.

Cette fois, Ron savait qu'un truc tournait pas rond chez lui. C'était évident en regardant son opposé en face de lui. Harry avait ce côté très sûr de lui que Ron n'avait pas, et c'était certainement pas Hermione qui l'aiderait dans ce sens.

- « Oh…Harry aide-moi! » le supplia-t-il.

- « T'es plus atteint que je ne le pensais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que ce qu'il te faut, c'est de la pratique, alors il va falloir que toi aussi tu m'aides, ok? »

Acquiescement de la tête du rouquin, toute ouie, un air de chien battu…

- « Déjà, arrête de faire cette tête! »

Redressement du dos, raide comme un piquet, l'air _presque_ impassible…

- « Ron! On ne joue pas, c'est ta vie sexuelle qui est en jeu!! » s'échauffa Harry, sans vraiment s'énerver, et il lui sourit gentiment. « Je suis sérieux, alors sois-le aussi, tu me remercieras plus tard! »

Cette fois, Ron était à l'écoute.

- « Je vais te poser des questions embarrassantes, mais c'est uniquement pour évaluer ton niveau, c'est compris? »

Hochement d'une masse de cheveux roux.

- « Quand vous faîtes l'amour ensemble, quelle position adoptes-tu le plus souvent? »

Rougissement intempestif, suivi d'un regard vague, preuve d'une intense recherche dans ce qui s'appelle la mémoire…

- « Et bien, la position du missionnaire, à vrai dire, j'en connais pas vraiment d'autres. » avoua simplement Ron.

- « QUOI???????? » hurla le brun.

- « Hein? » sursauta le rouquin.

- « Attends vieux, t'es en train de me dire, que t'as jamais utilisé une autre position que celle-là?!! Putain j'en crois pas mes oreilles!! » dit-il en s'éloignant du bar, se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Bruits de pas se dirigeant vers Harry, tête baissé, rouge de honte…

- « Pas étonnant que Hermione se plaigne, sans vouloir te vexer! Heureusement qu'elle t'aime comme une dingue, sinon elle serait déjà allée voir ailleurs! » le rassura-t-il, sans vraiment le rassurer.

- « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle veut plus de moi!! » se dit-il à lui-même, au bord de l'affolement.

- « Non vieux, crois-moi, elle ne te trompe pas! Mais là, il va vraiment falloir que tu remues ton cul…et ta queue! »

- « J'adore ta façon d'aborder les choses Harry… » s'exaspéra Ron, toujours, et encore rouge.

- « Écoute. Dans un couple, pour que ça dure, il faut entretenir la flamme, surprendre son partenaire, lui faire voir chaque jour comme un jour différent, qu'il ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi. Tu vois? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et bien le sexe, c'est pareil!! Si y'a pas de sexe dans un couple, comment veux-tu que ça marche? Et là, c'est pas moi qui parle, ce sont les statistiques!! »

- « Les quoi? »

- « Rien. Compare la position du missionnaire à un sous-vêtement qu'Hermione porte, et que tu aimes bien au début. Mais elle le porte tout le temps, et t'aimerai bien qu'elle porte autre chose, seulement, rien à faire, elle le porte TOUT LE TEMPS! Est-ce que ça t'éclaires? »

- « Toi tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, bien sûr que je vois où tu veux en venir!! »

- « Alors il serait temps de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Hermione tu crois pas? C'est quoi le problème? »

Harry n'était pas dupe, si la vie sexuelle de Ron était aussi peu réjouissante, c'est qu'il avait un problème plus personnel…

- « Je…j'ai peur. »

- « Peur de quoi? »

- « De me lâcher. »

- « On y vient! Ron t'es un mec, et un mec ça domine, ça décide, ça prend les choses en main! Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ce manque de confiance ou cette peur de te lâcher. Tu as peur de quoi, qu'Hermione soit choquée? Parce que crois-moi, si j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu, elle est loin de… »

- « Harry si tu finis ta phrase, c'est mon poing dans ta gueule! » menaça Ron.

- « Ce que je veux dire, Ron, c'est que tu vas laisser la partie animale de ton corps dicter tes pulsions sexuelles! » annonça Harry sans roulements de tambours, _mais ça aurait pu_, les yeux pétillants.

* * *

**_1 heure plus tard..._**

* * *

- « NON PAS QUESTION!!!!!! » hurlait Ron, pendant qu'Harry essayait de le convaincre que s'il ne faisait rien, ça serait pas sa vie sexuelle qui serait anéantie, mais bien plus. 

- « JE T'AI DIS NON, JE NE LE FERAIS PAS!!!! » s'évertuait Ron.

- « Enfin Ron, tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire!!! C'est juste pour te montrer un exemple!!! » s'impatientait Harry.

Mais le rouquin boudait dans son coin, vexé dans sa virilité.

- « Ecoute, je vois pas comment je pourrais t'expliquer certaines choses si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande! »

- « JE T'AI DIS QUE JE NE LE FERAIS PAS!!!! »

- « T'es chiant tu le sais ça? »

- « …ggmmrrrfff »

- « Ouais tu le sais.»

- « … »

- « Finalement, Hermione a raison quand elle dit qu'elle te croit pas capable de la surprendre. » lâcha-t-il.

PAAAAFFFFFF!!! Ron venait de lancer un super coup de poing à son meilleur ami.

- « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!!! » cria Ron, avant de claquer la porte.

- « TU DEVRAIS ESSAYER, CA TE DECOINCERAIT!!! » se rebiffa Harry.

Harry se frotta la mâchoire, assez douloureuse, mais il pensait l'avoir mérité, et avoir réussi aussi à rendre Ron furax.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant une masse de cheveux roux et longs s'avancer vers lui.

- « T'y a été un peu fort mon cœur! » balança Ginny.

- « Je le sais, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il comprenne. »

- « J'espère que ça va fonctionner! »

- « Moi j'en suis certain! » dit Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

* * *

Ron avançait à grandes enjambées dans la rue, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui, bien trop préoccupé par ce que lui avait dit son ami. Il allait tout de même pas faire CA devant Hermione??? _Mais que ne ferait pas un Gryffondor pour sa bien-aimée…_ _

* * *

_

Hermione avait enfin fini son service, il était près de 21h, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle. Ron devait sûrement être en train de préparer un bon petit plat depuis qu'il s'était découvert des talents de cuisinier, mais Hermione n'avait pas très faim ce soir…

Comment expliquer à son petit ami qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas au lit? Comment lui dire sans lui faire de la peine? _Ou comment lui faire comprendre, si ça n'est pas déjà fait?_

C'était pareil depuis des semaines, elle rentrait chez elle, la boule au ventre, sachant très bien que Ron voudrait lui faire l'amour, mais pas de la façon dont elle voudrait. Lorsque Ginny lui avait parlé de ses ébats amoureux avec Harry, c'est là qu'elle avait compris qu'il manquait quelque chose entre Ron et elle : le piment.

Elle transplana devant la porte d'entrée, inséra la clef de la serrure et ouvrit la porte…

* * *

Ron venait d'entendre la porte claquer, ça y'est, le moment fatidique était arrivé. Ça faisait trois bonnes heures qu'il l'attendait pour lui prouver qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor, et même lui semblait déjà se surprendre. _Et encore, il n'avait rien fait_. 

Il se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir, se sentant à la fois maladroit et…_sexy_? Pouvait-on être les deux à la fois? C'est ce qu'il allait découvrir, et il se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi d'Hermione pour y insérer un disque qu'on lui avait conseillé. Sur la pochette, il y avait marqué Chris Isaac, _Baby did a bad bad thing_, et la mélodie enveloppa doucement l'atmosphère…

* * *

_**Baby did a bad bad thing…**_

_Bébé a fait une vilaine vilaine chose…_

_

* * *

_

Hermione était en train de se mettre à l'aise, elle n'était vêtue que de sa tenue de médicomage qui faisait fondre n'importe quel homme. Elle enleva ses chaussures, lorsqu'elle entendit de la musique en provenance de la chambre. Se demandant si c'était Ron, elle se dirigea vers ladite pièce, et y vit inscrit sur la porte…

_Entre et installe-toi sur le lit…_

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais la curiosité faisait partie intégrante du caractère de la jeune Hermione, et elle ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous les lumières ambiantes des bougies et des quelques pétales de roses s'éparpillants sur le sol et le matelas. Évidemment, plus de raison de se poser de questions, elle savait que Ron n'avait pas installé ça pour une petite partie de Scrabble. Néanmoins, rien que pour cet effort aussi romantique soit-il, elle se détendit et s'allongea sur le dos, sur le lit moelleux, confortable, et pas encore grinçant…

- « Ron…? » appela-t-elle doucement, alors que la musique augmenta en volume. Elle connaissait bien ce morceau. C'était une chanson assez…

- « _Baby did a bad bad thing… _» s'élevait une voix dans la pièce.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

- « _Je rêve! C'est quand même pas Ron qui chante??? » (nda: Et...si! mdr)_

- « Ron c'est toi? »

- « _Baby did a bad bad thing… _»

Mais avant qu'elle ne prononce une troisième fois le prénom de son homme, il apparut dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain, juste en face du lit, de là où elle se trouvait et si ses bras n'étaient pas aussi bien attachés à ses épaules, ils seraient déjà tombés.

- « _Que Merlin lui vienne en aide… _» songea-t-elle.

En effet, Ron était bel et bien debout devant elle, vêtu d'un costume noir, avec chemise blanche et cravate noire. Et il était en train de susurrer ces quelques mots…

- « _Baby did a bad bad thing… _»

Mais surtout, SURTOUT, et ça valait son pesant d'or, il était en train de remuer du bassin. Bref, il se trémoussait légèrement aux rythmes de la musique si sensuelle qu'était celle qui s'élevait dans la petite pièce.

Cette fois, Hermione ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. La bouche ouverte devant la beauté de Ron, l'esprit embué par les quelques paroles, Hermione ne réagit que par un sourire.

* * *

Ron quant à lui, pensait avoir eu raison de prendre un peu de philtre calmant dans la pharmacie d'Hermione, sinon il aurait été incapable d'être assez détendu pour oser ce qu'il était en train d'oser!! 

Il voyait Hermione sourire, à la limite d'exploser de rire, mais tant pis, il fallait le faire jusqu'au bout, pensait-il.

Il s'avança doucement, en enlevant sa veste doucement, la laissant tomber au sol, puis il remua un peu plus du bassin, essayant de prendre confiance et d'oublier qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Il avait très chaud, mais ça ne devait pas être que les hormones…

Il commença alors à desserrer sa cravate, remuant légèrement ses fesses d'un rythme régulier et légèrement provocateur, sous l'œil appréciateur d'Hermione. Et c'est là, qu'explosa la révélation aux yeux de Ron. Les yeux de sa tendre pétillaient comme pour la première fois, plein de désir et d'envie. Il était sur le bon chemin et il décida de passer par-dessus bord ses gênes, sa honte, et son ridicule. Si elle le regardait de cette façon, c'était tout ce qui importait. _Merci Harry!_

Il s'avança vers elle, posant un genou sur le lit, remuant toujours son joli petit cul et ils se sourirent tous les deux. Les mains de Ron vagabondèrent jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise, qu'il défit lentement un à un, laissant entrevoir son torse halé et musclé. Il écarta ses bras, et enleva d'une façon un peu trop lente au goût d'Hermione, la chemise blanche. Le fait est qu'il était penché en avant, essayant de se dépêtrer des manches, mais il avait boutonné les manchettes, et il n'arrivait pas avec le revers à les enlever. (_nda: ça vous rappelle pas une scène de film?)_

Hermione décida d'intervenir, et à genou sur le lit, s'approcha de Ron, très près de lui même, mais elle en avait tellement envie. Il était maladroitement sexy, et venait de faire le premier pas. Que demander de plus?

Nez à nez, réprimant leurs désirs, ils ondulèrent sous la musique et les mains d'Hermione s'égarèrent sur la peau rugueuse de Ron, caressant son torse très lascivement. Ron quant à lui, avait trouvé refuge sur les fesses d'Hermione, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, et maintenant une légère pression vers le haut, comme s'il allait la soulever.

- « Mmmmmm » laissa échapper sa belle.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et l'embrassa dans un souffle, comme si depuis le début, il avait retenu quelque chose de trop fort, trop longtemps.

Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre, avant d'inviter la langue d'Hermione à faire harmonie avec la sienne, qui évidemment, ne se fit pas prier. Et tout en serrant un peu plus leur étreinte, ils s'engagèrent dans un baiser passionné, reprenant difficilement leurs respirations.

Cette fois, dans son pantalon, l'entrejambe de Ron commençait à lui faire mal, et Hermione prit l'initiative de lui enlever, laissant apparaître Ron en boxer noir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, désireuse de lui enlever aussi ce petit bout de tissu maintenant trop étroit.

Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, et il la poussa à s'allonger. Il se pencha de manière tellement féline qu'Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : le violer sur le champs. Et aussi inattendu que délicieux, Ron arracha les deux pans de la robe blanche d'Hermione, mais rien de grave, c'étaient des boutons à pression. C'était surtout le geste qui importait, qui mesurait l'intensité de ce désir si puissant qu'avait Ron en lui. _Le côté bestial…_

Cette fois, Hermione se demandait si c'était bien chez elle qu'elle était entrée, si c'était le bon homme qui était en train de lui embrasser les contours du nombril, qui était en train de tracer avec sa langue une légère ligne, descendant vers le barrage qu'était la culotte en dentelle d'Hermione. En baissant la tête, elle le toisa du regard, pour bien se confirmer que ce n'était pas ailleurs que chez elle qu'elle se trouvait. Et Ron devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, surtout quand il lui ôta la lingerie, avec un sourire de prédateur. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, dévorant du regard l'intimité de son petit bout de femme.

Elle retint son souffle, devinant les intentions de Ron, et quand il se pencha, elle ferma les yeux un instant, légèrement crispée, avant de sentir la langue humide de Ron caresser son clitoris.

- « Mmmmmm…Ron!!! » dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Le fait est qu'Hermione ne savait plus finalement où elle se trouvait : le lit, sa maison, le sol, l'hôpital? Il lui faisait perdre complètement la notion des choses avec sa langue qui continuait à suçoter, à caresser son bouton rose. Elle remuait dans tous les sens, voulant se libérer de son tortionnaire, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. C'était très contradictoire comme sensation.

Au bout d'un interminable plaisir, elle sentit une chaleur se propager dans tout son bas-ventre, et remonter lentement son corps, provoquant un orgasme de plaisir. Elle cria le nom de son bien-aimé, secouée de spasmes délicieux, au bord de l'étourdissement.

- « Mmmmm délicieux… » dit Ron d'une voix chaude et grave, pendant qu'il continuait son ballet de caresses sur le ventre d'Hermione, remontant sur ses seins, maintenant nus.

De sa main droite, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Ron, tandis que de l'autre, elle s'accrochait à ses cheveux roux désordonnés à présent. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, remontant la main d'Hermione avec la sienne au-dessus de sa tête, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

- « Tu es si belle. » dit-il sincèrement.

- « Ron je t'en prie….viens… » le supplia-t-elle.

Et sans qu'il se pose de question, il s'inséra en elle, la faisant gémir. Et lui qui voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible pour qu'Hermione se sente bien, elle le pressa par des mouvements de hanches.

- « Plus fort… » chuchota-t-elle.

Un grognement léger retentit, preuve que Ron avait très bien capté le message et qu'il ne fallait pas lui redire deux fois, au risque de laisser l'animal sortir de sa cage._Mais peut-être désirait-elle qu'il devienne un peu plus sauvage_?

Il accéléra quand même le mouvement du bassin, accompagnant ceux d'Hermione qui respirait de plus en plus fort et qui griffait le dos de Ron, comme pour ancrer son plaisir en lui. Il releva légèrement son dos pour mieux voir Hermione gémir et donner des coups de reins plus puissants, provoquant un râle de plaisir et il se déversa en elle pendant qu'elle se cambrait un peu plus.

Il se laissa doucement tomber sur elle, épuisé, collant sa peau à la sienne, écoutant leurs respirations saccadées. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, profitant d'une pause, avant d'augmenter un peu plus la température de la pièce.

- « Ron..? »

- « Mmmmm? »

- « J'ai été si vilaine que ça pour que tu me tortures à ce point? »

Il la regarda et laissa échapper un rire, le rendant encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- « Non, j'avais juste envie que tu sois vilaine pour me donner le courage de te punir. »

- « Alors je vais devenir vilaine pour de vrai… » dit-elle mutine.

- « C'est vrai? »

- « Oui, d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui j'ai volontairement donné une potion d'enflure à un sorcier qui m'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe! » dit-elle faussement songeuse.

- « Hou…dans ce cas! » dit Ron avant de se lever. Il alla rapidement remettre la musique en marche et s'avança vers elle, le regard lubrique avant de chantonner :

_**"Baby did a bad bad thing !"**_

* * *

**_Alors, vous avez aimé?_**


End file.
